


Worth It

by ladydragon76



Series: Worth It [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, Warning: violence, character: sideswipe, character: smokescreen, genre: dark, genre: drama, smut: sticky, verse: g1, warning: dub-con, warning: read at your own risk, warning: triggery content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=876729#t876729">Prompt</a> from blind_foxx: G1 Smokescreen/Sideswipe-losing a bet. Sticky smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Dub-con in that Sideswipe COULD say no, but dislikes the alternative more, violence, fucked up character thoughts.  
>  **Notes:** Muse decided to take a darker twist on this, and since she holds my leash…

**Title:** Worth It  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Sideswipe/Smokescreen  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=876729#t876729) from blind_foxx: G1 Smokescreen/Sideswipe-losing a bet. Sticky smut  
 **Warning:** Dub-con in that Sideswipe COULD say no, but dislikes the alternative more, violence, fucked up character thoughts.  
 **Notes:** Muse decided to take a darker twist on this, and since she holds my leash…

 

**Worth It**

 

“No.”

Smokescreen grinned, tipping his chin up a bit as he stepped closer to Sideswipe. “You’re the one who failed to set terms.”

“We were drunk, and you’re asking for too much. Pick something else.” Sideswipe kept his arms crossed in front of him, a clear barricade. Not that that would stop Smokescreen.

Smokescreen canted his helm to the side, lifting himself on the tips of his feet so his lips could get closer to Sideswipe’s. He chuckled as the mech leaned his helm back to avoid contact. “Drunk isn’t an excuse. You lost the bet. I claim one of those incredible twin interfaces everyone covets.”

Sideswipe’s mouth was held in a tight, flat line. “I don’t want to.”

“Gonna welch on the bet?” Smokescreen purred. “I mean, you don’t _have_ to ‘face me, but it would get around that Sideswipe doesn’t pay up on his debts.”

Sideswipe growled. “Fine! But I hope you know Sunstreaker’s going to kick your aft for this.”

Smokescreen laughed as Sideswipe grabbed his upper arm and frog-marched him down the corridor toward his quarters. “Incredible. Not some half-assed- Ow!” Smokescreen laughed again as he was thrown forward into his door. “Not that I mind it a _little_ rough.” He winked and coded open his door, bowing slightly and waving Sideswipe in.

Sideswipe stomped by. “I spike. It’s not up for discussion.” He all but threw himself onto Smokescreen’s berth.

Smokescreen crossed the room and crawled up over Sideswipe. “Like I’d want you any other way.” He slid his hands up Sideswipe’s chest plating, leaning in close. Sideswipe shuddered, and he grinned. Stuck-up frontliner. They were all over Bluestreak, teased Skids, flirted blatantly with Prowl -and _Prowl_ let them get away with it- but him? No.

Afts.

Smokescreen was going to enjoy this. Even as he was practically slammed to his back, doorwings protesting, Smokescreen was heating up. Sideswipe rose over him, and the fact that he _looked_ like he hated it made it even better. Smokescreen smiled, spread his legs, and relaxed. “Take me, I’m yours.”

“Don’t want you,” Sideswipe said, then proceeded to set every last sensor node in Smokescreen’s web on fire.

Sideswipe was as perfect as rumored. He made Smokescreen feel drunk on just his kisses. He had him panting in no time, and his panel springing open. The surprise was in how rough Sideswipe _wasn’t_. Other than the flat, closed off look in his optics, one would never guess he wasn’t as into this as Smokescreen was. He touched _everywhere_ , pleasured Smokescreen’s spike and valve, dragging him through three overloads before Sideswipe even slid his spike home.

And then…

Smokescreen clung, begged, sobbed in bliss. His last overload -he’d lost count how many- sent him spiraling into the black with a silent scream.

~ | ~

Smokescreen woke, groggy, sore in the best possible way, and…

Alone.

He smirked and stretched, groaning as cables pulled taut then released. So Sideswipe had left early. Well, staying all night hadn’t been part of the deal so that was fine. He pulled a cloth from his subspace, and was surprised to find that he was mostly cleaned up. Just lubricant smeared around a bit on his thighs. Though how-

Oh that sneak! He hadn’t overloaded!

Smokescreen chuckled, shaking his helm as he pushed himself from the berth. He’d prefer to have had that transfluid staining him as he walked the halls to the washracks, but any that saw him would just assume he’d cleaned up some. It was a little annoying, but Smokescreen refused to dwell on it. Last night was about Smokescreen, and if Sideswipe thought he was too good to overload inside him, then fine.

Smokescreen hoped his systems clogged.

He walked to his door, knees wonderfully wobbly, and keyed it open. He’d recharged a bit longer than intended, and he did _not_ want to be late for his shift. Prowl got fussy about that.

Instead of the hall, Smokescreen saw a gold fist growing larger in his vision, rather quickly at that. Then pain and light exploded across his face.

Oh. Sunstreaker. Right. Sideswipe had mentioned that he wouldn’t be pleased.

The second punch landed before Smokescreen’s optics managed to refocus and he felt himself falling. He hoped Sunstreaker stopped before Smokescreen was permanently offlined, but with him roaring things about ‘raping’ his ‘bondmate’, and ‘going to kill you!’, Smokescreen kind of doubted it.

It was still worth it.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
